Communication services experience an immense development both in the number of available services, such as online gaming, chatting, etc., as well as the number of users of these services.
In current communication networks that are based on Presence SIMPLE (SIP for Instant Messaging and Presence Leveraging Extensions), e.g. as specified in the Open Mobil Alliance Presence SIMPLE Specification (OMA-TS-Presence_SIMPLE-V2_0-20071128-D) of 28 Nov. 2007, a watcher subscribing to presence information of a presentity sends a subscription message to a presence server, optionally via a resource list server, and the presence server responds according to the authorization rules of the presentity.
If the result of the evaluation of the subscription authorization rules is to perform polite-blocking or confirm, the presence server sends a notification to the watcher comprising default presence data (presentity “unavailable” and “unwilling”) or no presence data, respectively, precluding a presentity's from personalizing notifications to watcher and thereby limiting user friendliness of the presence services.